1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of creating a package, and in particular to methods of creating a reclosable, resealable package which can be opened and resealed a large number of times.
2. Description of Related Art
The typical reclosable package has opposing flaps with one flap having an extension which can be inserted into a mating slot in the opposite flap to secure the flaps together. This type of closure is relatively awkward to close, has little strength and does not reseal the package.
It would be desirable to be able to create a resealable package with a resealable closure with essentially the same strength and seal of the original glued closure, but which could be opened and closed easily and readily a large number of times, and when closed would also reseal the package.